


The animal in me

by VeneLaPommeDePin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fights, Luz Possessed A.U, SomeAngsty...:D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeneLaPommeDePin/pseuds/VeneLaPommeDePin
Summary: The day was soon to end, and King noticed that Luz still hadn't come back from Hexcide...Seeing King's concern, Eda decides to go find Luz to Hexcide with the demon...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 296





	1. In search of Luz

**Author's Note:**

> /!\Hello, this is a warning about the chapter /!\  
> I am a French student who learns the English language in a self-taught way. Therefore, I am not very experienced in the English language, although I do my best to provide you with a correct and pleasant translation. You may find a lot of grammar and other faults. (Sorry.)

The end of the afternoon was spent as usual in the Owl House.

Eda was slumped on the sofa, a magazine placed over her face to hide her closed eyes from the strong sunlight and soon preparing to go to bed. The witch was not just protecting herself from the brightness, but also from annoying noises, loud voices more precisely which had been bickering for a good hour now.

King was sitting on the floor, a red pencil in his hand, had his gaze previously laid on those scribbled papers which straightened up at Hooty, this one having left the door of the house wide open to be able to sneak more easily into the living room. 

« I don't have time to listen to you! » The demon stated, pointing his pencil towards the face of the owl threateningly.

Hooty turned his head to the side almost blankly:

« Mhhhhhh ... Why ! »

King put down his pencil with a deep sigh, indeed the owl had answered him this way several times, and the demon was losing patience. He put those two adorable little paws on his skull, gently letting them descend to his jaw.

« I NEED TO FOCUS ON MY CONQUEST! » He squealed before shaking his paws and emitting a small cry of rage that had the effect of making the witch installed on the sofa laugh and sniffle, her face still covered by the magazine.

« So tiny, so angry. » Eda exclaimed, continuing to laugh and sniffle.

The demon continued to gesticulate, exhausted until he stopped when his gaze fell on the house clock. He had a brief absent, before turning his eyes to the owl woman:

« Eda? Luz still hasn't come home ? » The so-called Demon King pointed out as he stood up on his little hind legs, picking up one by one the papers on the floor to put them in order.

Eda lifted one of her crooked, age-scratched hands slowly over the magazine, which she gently lifted. Her gaze narrowed as she had to readjust to the light, emitting a slight, annoyed squeal. Those eyes slowly turned to the clock that King must have seen before, then her golden gaze surveyed the gradually setting sun.

The demon scored a point : Luz, her apprentice who had just joined Hexcide a short time ago to deepen her learning on her magic _(on what exactly, Eda did not really know)_ had not yet done her appearance at the doorstep which would have definitely been followed with laughter filled with cheerfulness.

The woman lifted her head towards the ceiling, the back of her head settled into the bottom of her soft pillow, she tried to recall some information that might put her on the trail of the little human's current activities at this time.Then after what seemed like an eternity of thought for King in his eyes, she stared at this one, giving a lazy wave with her hand while completing her movement with a yawn:

« Erf, she certainly is in her _secret Asura Book Club with_ Miss « protégé » of my sister...I think... »

King was half-convinced, usually, if Luz had something planned, she always said it out loud before she left. Plus, she was supposed to tell her Boo-Boo Buddy _everything_ , so how could it be that he didn't know about this club thing. Did Luz really have a secret that even King was not aware of? This had the effect of making the little demon nervous, who insisted:

"I think we should pick her up from Hexside anyway, just in case." He stammered under Hooty's tilted gaze, who was a little confused, which had the effect of annoying the little king of demons a bit.

  
  


With a deep breath and then with a long sigh, the owl woman straightened up from the worn couch, stretching her back by repeatedly cracking those bones before standing on both legs. Her lips shivered before emitting a sleepy yawn:

« Alright King, if that'll reassure you and allow me to take a nap after I bring her back, » she completed, taking a few steps towards the demon to pat him twice on the head. « Don't say I didn't warn you. »

King jerked back slightly, stunned, what was she implying? That Luz had secrets he didn't even know about? Meh, _nonsense._

« All that's missing is Owlber and we can take off. » The witch went on after changing, stretching out her arm, waiting a moment, yawning again, her staff quickly hitting it in the face, which immediately had the effect of waking it further and staggering back. Hooty gave a little « hoot hoot! » Amused, before being struck with a stick between the two eyes by Eda who had just stood up, in an annoying hiss. « HOOTCH! It hurts ! » Complained the house owl, who slowly returned to her seat at the door, seemingly offended.

The demon, who was still silently waiting, watched the hostess casually come out, stick still in hand. He trots behind her, the door of the house closing behind him with Hooty exclaiming a little sulky, « See you later! »

The owl woman grabbed the little demon after settling on her staff, patting the handle and declaring, « Owlbert we're off ! » To give the start to the Palisman who took a dash before unhooking from the ground and ending up flying over the trees of the forest. King could more clearly see the sun above the trees, the sun almost half engulfed in the ground and soon being replaced by the moon. Decidedly, time continued to flow, without any news from Luz yet. The demon's gaze leaned below their position out of curiosity, trying to see what might be going on below, but with the dense trees it was hard to see anything. An idea crossed King's mind for a moment, what if he was worried about nothing? Maybe Luz was fine and was on her way home, and would notice their absence. The demon did not know what to think anymore and almost capsized the handle.

  
  


« Be careful ! » Eda exclaimed, noticing the demon that almost fell head first if she hadn't slowed down with her staff a little. The witch could see that her passenger had been agitated since their departure. But even she didn't want to admit out loud that she was just as intrigued. And there were several reasons for this:

The first was that she didn't want to worry the demon any more, if she told King these uncertain fears he was sure he would panic even more, when maybe there was no reason to worry ?

The second was that she trusted her apprentice, after all, the human had been able to pull herself through a lot of times without sometimes the help of her mentor. But we can only think about this if Luz had in fact a real problem, although there was maybe no reason to be afraid ?

The third was a little easier, Eda didn't want to go too far with her wacky assumptions when it was very likely that Luz had no troubles and was just busier than expected at Hexside. So maybe there wasn’t anything to be afraid of.

  
  


But deep down, the witch didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was still worried about the kid.

She was pulled of those thoughts when King leaned over again, the witch made a movement to hold his necklace so it wouldn't fall further, about to lecture him, but he explained to himself:

« Down there! Are they not Luz's friends ? »

Eda raised an eyebrow, looking downwards. They had left the dense forest to reach the city, at the level of the square where Eda used to go to sell human objects at her stall. Her golden gaze fell on the two students who were walking happily on the cobblestone, apparently checking each of the remaining stands. The owl lady started a descent, which called out to them when they noticed something had overshadowed them. With their feet on the ground, Willow and Guz walked over to greet her:

« Hello Mrs Eda ! » Gus exclaimed before Willow giving him a light shoulder hit to remind her that he had to avoid shouting the wanted witch's name.

« Hey ! Where's Luz ? She's not with you! » King said, gesturing in Eda's arms.

The two students looked at each other, quite astonished as Eda calmly completed:

« It's getting late, we thought maybe she was going to go have fun with you, or do something else. » The owl woman, hadn't talked about these assumptions that Luz could have been with the green haired miss still in Hexcide for their Secret Club, since, it was a secret.

Willow raised her hand and placed it under her chin thoughtfully, as she searched for the good words to express herself appropriately to her elder:

«Well, she was with us before we left the classroom, We suggested that she go for a walk in the market after class. She declined the offer and just told us that she had something still planned on the school and that she would see us tomorrow ... But ...»

« But ? Because there is a but? » King grumbled as he watched Gus speak again before the other witch apprentice.

« Luz was not as usual. » Gus explained, Willow nodding her head, « Yeah, that's probably an impression but something in her behavior was not as usual. » Then she raised her hands in an awkward shrug, quite intrigued. « I couldn't explain it further, but it's been a some days already since this feeling has become constant. With Gus, we thought maybe it was related to this thing to stay later in Hexcide ... »

« But we didn't dare to follow her, and we're supposed to come out when classes are over, there are only some students who have the option to stay later for some reasons.» Gus completed with a little movement of his hands, looking a little nervous.

Eda had listened to them in silence, with special attention as King shifted in her arms, getting ready to lecture them somewhat for not having followed the human but unlike him, Eda answered them in a voice that she tried to keep it as natural as possible:

« You did well not following her, she surely had things planned. And then if you had followed her without her consent who knows how she would have reacted..» The witch said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Willow and Guz looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes again, then noticed with astonishment, the companion demon, protesting:

« WHAT ? BUT THEY SHOULD HAVE FOLLOWED HER ! AND IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER!! »

But King suddenly stopped when he met the witch's stern gaze, the demon then remembered Eda's previous guess about _a secret club from Azura books_. Thinking about it while looking at Eda, it had the effect of calming him without adding a comment. Surely Eda had to make sure that the potential secrets Luz was keeping was kept a secret. So it was likely that the witch assumption was correct and that Luz was fine. However, he listened to his owner address the children, who were feeling guilty:

« Don't blame him, He is angry because he is very afraid for Luz, forget this the kids. You should go home now, it's getting late. » Eda expressed as she settled back onto her staff, watching the students nod and greet her as she began to lift herself off the ground to resume their flight paths.

King would have thought that the witch would have turned back home after hearing the children, but to his surprise, they still continued on to Luz's school. Eda took a breath as she squeezed her staff with her hands before looking at the demon out of the corner of her eye with her look of astonishment, she's justifying herself:

« What ? We might as well go all the way to get her and then bring her back from school ourselves.» Sighed the witch, looking ahead again while sinking back into her thoughts.

Again, Eda couldn't help but wonder about some new details that Luz's friends had brought:

_“Yeah, that's probably an impression but something in her behavior was not as usual."_

What did he mean by "not as usual”? Luz was of a jovial nature and even unpredictable in these actions. If her friends had a different impression of behavior, the witch tried to pinpoint what might make Luz's behavior different.

Then she remembered a moment when she had vaguely caught sight of the conversations between Luz and the young Blight, remembering with certainty that Luz had a much more strange demeanor. Maybe it was this feeling the two young students were trying to explain to her. Which could conclude with a little thought from the witch that the human was probably afraid that one of her friends would find her in the company of the other serious young student. And more precisely, that they would discover their _secret_ club ...

« EDA ! WATCH OUT ! » King cried, a small high-pitched yell.

The witch was out of those thoughts in an instant and had the instinct to regain enough altitude by pulling aside to the left to narrowly avoid a building that King had pointed in terror.

Once back on a safer flight route, the two emitted a sigh of relief before the particularly irritated King patted this paws:

« You could be careful! » The little demon barked, hanging onto of Eda's witch's staff for safety.

The latter huffed her nose before emitting a small snort and then a sneer:

«It's okay, it wouldn't be the first time I've hit something in flight.» The witch explained, vaguely remembering her first catastrophic attempts at her young age.

King arrange his spiky fur to tidy it up. Really, even Eda was acting a little differently than usual.

After a few minutes of flights, they finally arrived at the level of Hexcide. Beginning a gentle descent, Eda got to her feet, swinging her long gray hair behind her. She get down of her staff and took it in her hand while setting King down on the ground. He put himself for a moment on these four legs to shake off her fur, enjoying again the contact of the ground under his legs.

Eda walked bitterly towards the school entrance, when she was suddenly cut off by a voice that called out to them:

«Hey, you’re coming to get Luz, am I wrong?» 

The witch turned her gaze around her before her eyes fell on a figure leaning against one of the school's pillars in front of the huge main doors. The young student, who had just addressed them, tilted her head slightly to the side to remove a strand of green hair that was tickling her cheek. King recognized the teenage witch who had dared to crush his cupcake at the convention, but also the one who seemed to constantly catch Luz's attention whenever she was present:

« It's you! » The little demon exclaimed as he walked angrily towards Amity. «You are going to explain to me why you are hiding a secret club with my Boo-Boo Buddy without me knowing! » 

However, before the demon came any closer, Eda had already caught him by the collar, with jaded face, before subsequently declaring:

«That’s not the reason that brings us here, and I don’t care about the secret club. »

Eda took a breath and sighed, looking up at her:

« I want to know where Luz is. »

At first, Amity, who had not been intimidated by the little demon, however, looked surprised by these exclamations. Those cheeks took on a slight color tint in spite of herself, surely because she hadn't expected him to know about this Club, although in theory that was normal for the owl witch, since she was present when Luz and she decided to create it. The young witch raised a hand to rub her left cheek while returning her attention to the woman's question:

«Well...I don't know, she's gone. » Replied the student, shrugging her shoulders as she stepped back from the pillar she was leaning against

« SHE’S GONE ? BUT WHERE ?! » The little demon panicked, jumping several times.

« Isn’t she back on your home ? Didn't you notice her on the way? » Amity wondered again, raising an eyebrow, running a hand through her hair as she looked up at the older witch.

There was silence until Eda sighed, not knowing if it was a sigh with dismayed or some with relief. She took King by the skin of the neck, King made a surprised little noise as the witch got back on her staff, looking at him:

« See, there was nothing to worry about, she just took longer than expected. When I think that I could have started my nap if Mr hadn't started begging me by not wanting to believe me. » The witch completed with some mockery, listening to King grumble and emit an annoyed little scream while shake off this paws, which had the effect of making the witch laugh.

It was sure, King was really attached to Luz, and also very jealous of this Secret Club now. Eda laughed for a moment, wiping a tear of salty joy out in her corner of her eye with one of her long fingernails before turning back, she heard Amity exclaim:

«Wait!» She said as she raised a hand as she slowly brought it down, seeing that she had finally caught the lady's attention as she was about to leave. «To be honest, that's not all I have to say.» The girl confessed, sighing softly, then attracting the attention of the demon.

«What exactly do you want to tell me?» The older witch asked, raising an eyebrow as she straightened her back a little, watching the studious student swing from one leg to the other with a sudden uneasy look.

«That is to say, I felt like Luz was not as usual. To be honest, I ran into her in the halls sometime after class was over but she asked if we could move club to another day so she could come home. So, I accepted and she left and I stayed in Hexcide to study a bit more like I usually do .. » she explained. She rubbing her wrist, gradually rising her gaze that was fixed on the ground during her explanations. « I thought you would know something about this, she's seemed ... Troubled, even tired. Yet I asked her if she was okay, and insisted, but Luz assured me that everything was fine before she left quickly.» 

After that, Eda and King each turned their gazes to each other with a intrigued look. Amity watched their exchange of looks, realizing that even they didn't quite understand what was going on. Seeing their growing concern, she said:

«Afterwards, I must say that the lessons are quite exhausting, I can get some ideas ...» she said. « Well, I won't hold you back anymore, I have to get home quickly for exams ... And she is surely waiting for you at home while you look for her.» She completed, as if the student was trying to reassure herself of her suspicions.

King looked up at Eda who made no comment, just a wave of his hand to greet her before taking off, causing King to stagger and hung on even more. The demon watched the ground recede and the distant figure of Amity greeted them before moving away into the decor.

During the flight, dusk had almost fallen. There was a long silence during the ride, until King broke it:

«Do you think she's home?» He asked, lifting himself up a bit on the staff to observe the witch in front of him who shrugged, only seeing her back.

«Let's hope so.» She replied simply as she nibbled her lower lip, that was all she could answer to the demon as she concentrated on looking down every now and then. Luz was maybe still on the way home ...

Anyway, Eda hoped she had come home, because otherwise she didn't know if her body would still have the strength to search for her further. She knew that deep inside her, the curse she possessed was exhausting her body every day, and that she needed rest. But she had no choice but to get used to it, as she has done for a long time. However, that didn't stop him from complaining, muttering softly under her breath.

The owl lady wrinkled her gaze softly as she noticed that they was crossing the forest again, she noticed that King had the same reflex to look below them. Nothing to do, the foliage was particularly dense in the corner there. We could discern a deep sigh from King who was just waiting for one thing, to be able to jump into the human's arms.

It was starting to get particularly dark when the witch and the demon came toward the house. King clung to the witch in front of her as she lowered her staff to land in front of the Owl House. King shook himself once on earth for the umpteenth time that day. Eda grabbed her staff, hoping not to use it again tonight.

The two calmly walked up to the door and were greeted by a Hooty who had regain its good humor by the time they were left from the house. It slowly turned his head to the side, hooting:

«Ah, you've come home! We were waiting for you, you took a long time ...!» The house owl warned, continuing to hoot happily, watching the two lift up their heads in amazement.

« _We ?_ » King articulated with wide eyes starting to marvel.

«Yes ! Me and Luz, wh- HOOTCH.» exclaimed the owl in the door before being abruptly opened by the little demon who tumbled into the living room. Eda walked in and stretched further, letting out a long moan, then a sigh. Her whole skeleton could be heard cracking again before she looked up to hear King scampering around the living room, finding that Luz wasn't there. The witch settled down heavily on the couch before hearing the creaking of the stairs that made her slowly lift her exhausted gaze.

At the top of the stairs, she could finally notice the person they had been looking for for some hour:

«Luz !» the little demon exclaimed as he waited for her to descend the stairs one by one, stamping his feet before throwing himself into the arms of the Latina. She welcomed him with a small laugh before hugging him, the human seemed beaming with happiness as usual, having simply released a brief little grimace in these sneers when she received in these arms the little demon mad with joy. She gently stroked his head, giving him a big smile again. The apprentice looked up to notice Eda sitting on the couch watching them, giving a slight reassuring smile. King quickly regained Luz's attention by asking, «Where have you been?» 

Luz tilted her head to the side, beginning to scratch the jaw of the little demon who wiggled one of its hind legs.

«I stayed a little while at Hexcide before going back, then I got a little lost on the way back.» Luz admitted with a small laugh, scratching the back of his head before observing the two with a shameful expression «Sorry, I'm sure you were worried, I should have warned you that I was going to take more time today.»

«That to be worried ...» Eda yawned softly, stretching out on the sofa, « King didn't stop panicking on the whole path.» 

King turned to her and lifted his paws, having almost nudged Luz on the cheek, «I was not the only one worried! You were too!» completed the little demon who only had a slight "Phew." in response from the owl lady. Luz thought her heart would melt like ice as she smirked even more as she watched her mentor «Haw, you worried…!»

Eda closed her eyes for a moment without answering before opening them again to find Luz hunched over her with King in her arms, both wearing huge grins.

«Alright, alright!» The witch confessed, sitting up to stare at the two and sigh, «I worried a little.»

King retorted with a mocking laugh, «A little? And when we almost hit the…»

«Ok Ok alright, I worried, is it okay?» The owl lady conceded, making a slight movement of her hands to accentuate her annoyance before lying back down on her back, letting out a small growl as she listened to the two snicker.

«It's much better !» King replied with a happy sound, proud that he had been able to make the witch confess her growing attachment for her apprentice, in front of the latter who was laughing softly. As they laughed, Eda looked up to notice a detail she hadn't taken into account when they arrived, and which she could see more clearly when she saw the human squirming in her giggles. The Latina's mentor slowly raised her arm and then came to point her index finger at the girl's wrist. «What is that ? A bandage ?»

Sure enough, when Luz suddenly stopped laughing, she lifted her forearm and let what looked like a makeshift bandage around her wrist. The human looked up at King and Eda and shook his other hand, still smiling, «That? Yeah, It was during class and I bumped, I was in too much of a hurry to go and learn new things so I didn't care.» she sneered, rubbing the back of her head again. 

«Mh ...» the older woman simply blurted out, narrowing her gaze as she scanned the younger's face, then sighed. «Good ... and school went well ? » She asked as she settled down, watching Luz cuddle King before she exclaimed «Yes!" I learned a lot ...! »

The demon she was carrying in her arms raised her head, pointing at the latter, « Speaking of learning things, you're hiding _secrets_ from me Luz!» He chirped unhappily.

Luz looked pale for a moment and stammered with a small laugh: « _”Hiding secrets from you?"_ »

Eda watched Luz's demeanor for a moment as King continued:

«Yes, you hid from me that you had a secret club with that girl, from me! I'm supposed to be your best friend!»

The human hadchanged colors on her cheeks, it's seems to be colored red, to tell the truth, Luz suddenly thought about Amity's face, which was the cause of her cheeks blushing. The image of the girl gave a slight shiver down the Latina's spine before she returned to her attention to King, who was still awaiting an explanation.

The human gently lowered toward the ground, leaning down to pat him on the head, « Sorry King, but Amity really didn't want me to tell anyone about it.»

Seeing him still with his arms crossed and his back to her, she scratches his cheek again to get his attention:

«I didn't want you to be angry, I'm sorry King ... _I promise_ to hide nothing more to my Boo-Boo Buddy ! » she said, reaching out to him.

« _Promised ?_ » the demon said after a moment timidly, raising puppy eyes to Luz who greeted him with the most tender smile. « _I promise you King_. » she said, letting him reach out, the two shaking off their hands before letting go.

Then Luz straightened up calmly noticing Eda getting up, the witch going towards the kitchen to get something to hydrate, calling out to her apprentice: «In any case, she seemed very disappointed that you were not participated in your club today.» the witch explained, taking a sip of the liquid in her glass.

The Latina looked surprised and looked down for a moment, stammering for a moment: «Sh-She was..? Wait. Did you meet her? » Luz asked, trying to hide some surprise, suddenly shy.

«Yes, and if not, if you weren't with her, what did you go to do after school before you got home ? » the witch asked, putting her glass down calmly. Luz rubbed the back of her head again and answered shyly again, letting out another nervous little laugh: « Actually, I had to go see a teacher for a homework assignment… Oh _mierda_ ! » she exclaimed, raising her head. « I have to return this assignment tomorrow! I have to go to work !.»

. . .

His mentor sighed: « Luz, your language. »

Luz tryed to smile innocently when she's answered with a: « Sorry Eda »

Eda stared at the girl turning around towards the stairs, picking up her bag:

« Luz ! » the witch declared as she watched her apprentice stop on the stairs, tensing up, to turn to her mentor. 

« _One_ more thing ...» the owl lady began, settling herself against the kitchen table, crossing her arms. «If you need to talk about anything, know _I'm here_. » She mumbled before sighing when she saw the joyful gaze staring at him.

« Thanks Eda. » the human replied softly with a big smile, being particularly touched.

The Latina turned again towards the stairs to go up to her room under the gaze of the witch who settles back down on the sofa after her apprentice has left the living room. King joined the witch to sit in a corner of the sofa , stamping and circling for a moment before settling down. At the moment, the demon knew her friend needed to concentrate on her homework and that he was a cute distraction for her. Eda watched him take a nap, before resting her gaze on the ceiling, seeming to dive into deep thought before dozing off, her eyes slowly widening shut to give way to a good well-deserved rest.

Upstairs, Luz had gently let her bag slip off her shoulder with a long sigh. She looked at her sleeping bag and sat down slowly, smiling softly as she thought back to Eda's word as she pulled the things out of her bag ... She paused, her smile fading as her gaze again noticed the bandage on his wrist. The Latina seemed to have lost her smile at the sight of the injury, pulling her forearm towards her while clenching her fist and clenching her teeth. She managed to hold back some tears that might appear at the corner of her eyes. The young human seemed frustrated, starting to nibbled that lower lip, still staring at her wrist, deep in thought.

Suddenly, Luz abruptly closed her eyes, frowning. The Latina felt a sudden sensation of burning tingling. She then applies her hand to his neck, capsizing back into her sleeping bag. The human began to shrug for a moment, gritting her teeth and stifling some painful moan until the sensation stopped. Once the pain subsided, Luz slowly stood up, massaging her neck carefully, a grimace on her face. Her gaze turned to an old mirror placed in the bazaar around her. Stepping over to her reflection, she slowly gripped the collar of her sweatshirt to pull it gently.

The more her collar was pulled, the more she noticed the huge black spot that ran through her neck. She held out her other hand to touch this strange task, touching with her fingertips this dark, hairy, almost throbbing skin. It gave her a slight discharge in the neck and she shuddered suddenly, withdrawing her fingers sharply before huffing for a moment, swallowing in anguish.

« It wasn't big like this before… Looks like it's spreading…» the human observed as she released the grip on her collar to hide the strange brand again.

The human pulled back to sit down heavily on her sleeping bag, pulling her knees up to rest her head against them before coming over to pat her cheeks, shaking her head lightly. Raising both hands to apply those index fingers to each corner of her lips and form a smile. It was a movement that mother often made to comfort her. Luz turned her gaze to her bag and regained courage, after all, she had a real duty to render ...She had to keep learning if she wanted to become a witch…

And _nothing_ , and _no one_ , will stop her from becoming a witch. 


	2. It's just a normal day...isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now if you don't mind.   
> Back to that day, before Amity went home. Before she met Eda and King that night. And...Maybe more ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\Hello, this is a warning about the chapter /!\  
> I am a French student who learns the English language in a self-taught way. Therefore, I am not very experienced in the English language, although I do my best to provide you with a correct and pleasant translation. You may find a lot of grammar and other faults. 
> 
> But, I want to say thank you to the people who help for make a good translation.

_The bell began to roar to announce the lunch break to the students of Hexside. All the students were hungry, and many ran out of their classrooms in large groups to join the line in the cafeteria after they had rushed to their lockers. Some went to get their lunches already prepared and packed in their bags, others simply went to get their money. Amity Blight, as usual, was properly prepared for today. After waiting for the crowd of hungry students to pass, she walked over to her locker. She knew very well that she had nothing better to do than to go to the second line so as not to be disturbed by the hungry students Amity never worried about having a seat in the cafeteria, everything was perfectly thought out. She opened her locker to retrieve a magenta bag, in which was the lunch she had made earlier that day. The studious student took the precaution of checking if everything was in there. And not surprisingly, it was. Amity was then about to drop off the last stack of books she didn’t need for the next class, until she was all of a sudden shoved. The student dropped all her books which fell disorderly on the hallway floor._

“Hey! Watch it !”  _ The student Witch sayed angrily.  _

_ Amity didn't even bother to look at the culprit in question. The greenish-haired girl had already leaned over to retrieve her books carefully.  _

_ It was at this moment that she noticed a flash of movement in front of her that made raise her head a little. Apparently the person who had pushed her was the human, Luz. The latter was bending over at the same time as Amity to help her pick up her books. The human student seemed to walk over with a guilty air, and she had started to stammer shyly:  _

_ " _ H-Hey! Sorry, Amity! I was in too much of a hurry to go eat, sorry. Uh, let me help you ! _ ” Said the Latina,. reaching out to grab one of the lesson books that seemed to be about abominations. _

_ But at the same time, Amity had already rushed to pick up the book as she put her hand on the cover of it. A little jolt crossed her body as she realized that the palm of Luz's tan and particularly warm hand had rested on her pale, smaller hand. She hesitated for a moment as the two students nearby had their eyes gazed on their hands. Amity almost thought she felt Luz's fingers were almost willing to tighten against her hand. The two eventually lifted their heads to look at each other, and when they had made eye contact, Luz quickly removed her hand from Amity’s. The human let out a nervous little laugh before picking up another book while looking away from Amity. The mint-haired girl didn’t make a single comment on what just happened, and instead she stood silent. She just watched Luz hastily put all her books together, stacking them neatly. As for the only book Amity had in her arms, she hugged it as she watched Luz finish picking up the stack of books.  _

"There you go, you want me to put them in your locker?"  _ Asked the human with a smile that always suited her face beautifuly _

_ Amity had taken a moment to answer, leaving her thoughts behind her as she turned to look at the open locker, and placed the book in her locker and then said: _

"Yeah, you can just put them in there. I won't need them."  _ She explained, folding her arms, shifting to the side to make room for the human. She watched her put the books away before muttering,  _ " Thank you."

_Luz pulled away from the locker and turned to her, smiling at her while slightly tilting her head to one side. Her smile was as beautiful as it always was. It was natural for Amity to see Luz smile, but she would never admit that this smile would make her cheeks blush._

  
"I will forgive you this time, but be careful next time." _Declared the girl with a sigh, putting her hand on her hip while looking at Luz still smiling at her while answering with her happy voice._ "I Promise, I'll be much more careful.”

_Amity approached her locker to then close it after Luz put the books, the green-haired witch turned to her, still holding her bag containing her lunch. The human was still there, watching her in silence, a silence that Amity hastened to break:_

“By the way, I have some free time at the end of the day. We could start the ... ** _Club_** later today." _She muttered softly when she mentioned the Azura Book Club._

_Luz then exclaimed with joy, making a small cry, unable to control herself. Amity stepped forward to silence her, placing a hand on the Latina's mouth who looked surprised:_

"Luz ... You're not really good at being unobstrusive. Remember, **_it's a secret_**." _Sighed The young witch._

_Luz froze for a moment, Amity's hand on her lips. Amity had to hold back a little laugh when she saw the dazed face of the human who nodded gently._   
_Amity calmly removed her hand and immediately saw Luz's big smile again_

"Sorry, but I'm so impatient that ... I can't control myself" _Luz whispered with a small laugh._

_Amity, this time, couldn't help but draw a tender smile to her lips._

_“I am impatient too." Thought the young witch._

_ Luz's enthusiasm did not leave her neutral. Amity ran a hand through her mint hair, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  _

_ Suddenly the two students looked up as they heard footsteps in the hallway and voices calling Luz. The Latina turned her head to notice her two friends, Willow and Gus, coming towards them. She greeted them then noticed Amity taking a step back as she saw Luz's friends arrive: _

“Okay, I'll leave you. I have to go to lunch. All you have to do is pick me up after my class for « you know what »" _explained Blight, turning to the corridor that led to the cafeteria. She turned her gaze one last time to watch Luz turning back to her classmates._

_ Amity let out a long sigh, tightening her grip on the strap of her lunch bag. The hunger began to rise in Amity's stomach, Amity kept on walking, her head in the clouds. Eventually, she arrived, analysing the entire place looking for a quiet sit to eat. And as she hoped, one seat has become available. Amity calmly stepped forward and took a seat to then finally pull the contents out of her bag. A well-prepared, carefully organized, homemade lunch. She unwraps it gently before taking out her cutlery and starts her lunch in silence. her first bite, which slowly came to calm the cries of her stomach,a first bite that melted in her mouth with happiness. The witch couldn't prevent a small smile from forming on her previously impassive face, satisfied with her lunch. Usually, it was her mother who made her lunch. But for once, she had not had time, because of her job. So Amity had to deal for making her lunch on her own, getting up a little earlier than usual to prepare it, and avoid the greedy hands of the twins during the preparation. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when a tray was slammed in front of her with a crash, for a second. Amity looked up slowly, thinking she was gonna see a certain someone. Only to be slightly disappointed, her ears tilting slightly down as she tried to stare indifferently at Boscha and Skara.  _

“Hey! Hi Amity! _ ” Skara exclaimed with a big smile, sitting down with zero hesitation. Amity greeted her silently as she took a bite of her lunch. Boscha sat down next to the other witch, watching Amity, then she marveled at the sight of the _ _ latter's  _ _ meal.  _ " Oh ! Your lunch looks really delicious. Your mom is good at cooking”  _ Innocently said the three-eyed witch.  _

_ Amity couldn't help but wince at the remark. Boscha was the nosiest person she had ever known, this girl was desperate to know everything. So, she knew very well that Amity's meals were made by her mother ... But this time ...  _

"You're wrong, it wasn't my mother, it was me." 

_ "Skara, who was eating her lunch in silence, watched the confused face of Boscha who stammered a moment while emitting a nervous laugh . _

"Oh, I see, well ... You have the same skills in terms of cooking like your mother, Amity! She  _ tried, with a big smile. But this didn't seem to please Amity to be compared to that mother.  _

_ This time, Amity made no comment, preferring to remain impassive again and to continue eating lunch. Boscha watched her, apparently annoyed at being ignored when she complimented her, which Amity found most annoying. Skara, seeing the uncomfortable silence that slowly settled in, decided to speak:  _

"Anyways, you know that a new store has opened in town?" The clothing they sell really looks great!  _ "Explained the young witch with a shy smile.  _

_ Amity simply raised an eyebrow, while Boscha as usual, intervenes with exaggerated enthusiasm:  _

"Is that true?" We could go there at the end of the day to try on some outfits!  _ "Said the witch with three eyes, clapping her hands eagerly to show her excitement, with a big smile.  _

_ But soon, her smile was broken by a harsh response from Amity:  _

"You two can go without me."  _ "Amity replied after swallowing another bite of her food. Obviously she didn't want to go, because she had neither the interest nor the time. But Boscha didn't understand that _

"Oh, do you have to do something after class, Amity?" 

_ "For once, it was not Boscha but Skara who asked shyly. Amity stared at her in silence. Sure, she had things to do, The Club. But that they didn't have to know. So Amity rested her hand on her cheek and said:  
  
The latter nodded, her face showing great disappointment at having to wait longer. But on Amity's side, it had no effect on her, she was still just as indifferent. "Very well." That was all she had to add. Boscha seemed to deflate not knowing what to do to get a laugh or a smile from out of amity, so she started chatting about her morning, hoping Amity was interested. But no, it was only Skara listening and commenting, for the young Blight, she was just finishing her lunch without saying a word, visibly deep in thought.  
_

“Do it Gus! I am ready !"

_Amity's attention was then drawn to the people seated at another table a little further away. She slowly turned her gaze to notice a group of three students she had seen earlier in the day. Gus, was holding a spoon containing a single green pea. He pressed his index finger on the end of the spoon to bend it, before exclaiming:_

“Watch out ...! Catch Luz! ”

_Releasing its hold with his index finger, the spoon straightened and catapulted the pea in the direction of the human , who had her mouth wide open. Unfortunately for the two students, the shot was not far enough for the pea to land in Luz's mouth. it rather hit between her two eyes, then bounced on the plate of the Latina which seemed stunned with a surprised face. Amity could hear Willow's laughter, then accompanied by Gus's when they saw their friend's dazed expression. She shook her head before joining them in their giggles, then declaring while straightening her arm, her fist clenched:_

“That was not fair! Shall we start again? ”

_Willow continued to chuckle before watching Gus move his spoon and exclaim,_

“Oh! We only have to throw several peas at the same time! That way, it's sure to work !”   


_Luz laughed again as she grabbed a towel to rub the top of her nose where the pea had hit her:_

“Good idea! Go! ”

_ Boscha had turned her gaze to the human’s table, casting a gaze particularly annoyed by these antics. She whistled, addressing Skara and Amity with disgust: _

“This human never learned not to play with food. It's disgusting, isn't it girls? ” _she asked, turning her gaze to Skara who nodded without questioning her own opinion, preferring to agree with Boscha._

_ Amity, who had seen this scene seen as stupid, had her cheek pressed against her fist. But surprisingly, she had changed her cold expression to a small and sweet amused smile. Really, Luz never was one to miss getting noticed by the other students, and by Amity at the same time? _

“Amity?” _Boscha called, bringing the student back from her thoughts. The green-haired witch’s eyes fluttered for a moment, then with a confused face she looked back to the three-eyed student._

“Mh? Yes ?" _Amity mumbled, taking on a more serious air._

_Boscha raised an eyebrow before laughing softly._

"I was saying, this human really doesn't know not to play with food, it's sickening." _she repeated, trying to sound funny. But unfortunately for her, Amity only responded with a nod, leaving Boscha to resume the discussion._

_Amity looked away from the discussion between Boscha and Skara again when she heard laughter again, noticing the human covered in lots of peas this time. Amity had to control herself not to emit a small laugh before freezing once more, when Luz's gaze fell on the mint haired witch. After a moment passed, Amity would have sworn to see at first, Luz gave her a brief smile before she resumed chatting with her friends. But that was not all she thought she saw. What surprised her, even more, was that she thought she could discern a cold gaze for a short moment just after her smile faded after she looked away to resume her conversation with Gus and Willow._

__

_Did Amity do something wrong? A lot of questions were spinning in the witch's head. Maybe she had bad vision? and that her imagination was playing tricks on her. then again, Amity was snapped out of her day dreams once again by Boscha, who had stopped her conversation when she saw Amity's confused face:_

“Amity? Are you sure you're okay? ”

_ Amity looked up at the three-eyed witch, as well as at Skara who had apparently been staring at her for a while: _

“Oh, yes. why ?" _She said, running a hand through her hair, playing with one of her green locks_. 

_ Boscha narrowed her gaze and leaned over to whisper to Amity. _

“You keep staring at the human. If her presence bothers you, I can go and give her a piece of my mind.”

_ Amity lifted her head and cringed when she heard Boscha whisper close to her ear, causing the Blight to hiss in annoyance. _

"No. This has nothing to do with her. Do you think I have time to worry about this human Boscha? I am a Blight, do I need to remind you ?" _She grumbled to the witch, being careful that her words weren't too loud. The young witch with three eyes retreated to sit back down in her chair, confused and suddenly remaining mute._

_ Silence was then cut off by the howling ringing which indicated the imminent resumption of classes. Amity was relieved, because she would finally be able to join class and find some peace and quiet. She got up, taking the waste from her meal, to throw it in a trash can, a trash can with teeth which then hastily swallows up the garbage. Amity then picked up her magenta bag under the gaze of the two other popular students.  _

“Okay, I'm leaving now. I have to go to class. You should do the same. _ " She said before leaving, pulling her gaze from the two girls to walk down the corridor. While crossing the hallway that led from the cafeteria, she passed Luz and her group,the human was holding her tray, which she was apparently going to throw away.just like before, their eyes met again. But Amity hadn't had time to give her a slight smile before the human quickly left with downcast eyes, which left the witch stunned. Did Luz really have a problem with her? Yet she hadn't been acting like this before. Amity stood still for a moment, following the group of the Latina girl with her eyes, before she shook her head to regain her senses. She quickly remembered that she had to go to her class, and amity regretfully turned around to head her classroom. After lunch, the students were a little less restless, once their stomachs were full. Each went back to their respective classes, since each was different because of the tracks. Amity arrived in her class and took her usual place, in theory class. As usual, the teacher who taught the class was present to greet the students who entered the room. Amity leaned back in her chair, tapping the tips of her fingers one by one on the table. Her attention was caught by the claps of the teacher's hands, who seemed to want the attention of the whole class once they were completely silent he spoke.  _

“Before starting the lesson, I would like to inform you that we are welcoming a new student to the class." _He_ _ explained, in a particularly squeaky voice.  _

_ Eyes then turned to the entrance of the room, where their new classmate patiently waited for the professor's instruction to come forward. Once in front of the class, Amity only narrowed her eyes to observe her unusual uniform, which featured green on the arms and purple on the legs. He was a tall boy with short brown hair, thick eyebrows and brown eyes. _

"So we welcome Jerbo, who will be part of the abomination class alternating with the plant class. You can go and settle down, young man."  _ Said the professor with a touch of bitterness. _

_ Little by little chatter arose, but Amity didn't seem concerned with this novelty of alternating class. It was amazing that students could learn different kinds of magic, but young Blight had noticed Luz's uniform before. Amity just thought it was only Luz who had this privilege, but apparently she was wrong. _

_ The sound of a chair made her turn her head, and even grind her teeth. The new student had taken his place, the only one available, a place towards Amity. The latter emitted a slight annoyed hiss, praying that the new classmate was not someone chatty or annoying. But at first, he didn't seem to care about her, which was a relief for the green haired witch. _

_ Class began after these brief introductions, and for once Amity couldn't find the motivation to concentrate. And it wasn't because of the new guy, who hadn't spoken to her since he had sat down. The student seemed distracted by something else in particular, which left her deep in thought. She leaned her head against her hand, slowly wiggling her wrist as she held her pen which she used to take notes. But this page was not filled as usual with diagrams and notes, it was simply scribbled in every nook and cranny. Amity rested the tip of her pencil for a moment on her sheet without moving, letting a small sigh escape her lips. Honestly, she didn't know why worry had been eating her mind since she had left for class. It was then that an image of Luz's face came to mind, when the human had quickly averted her gaze and left with her head bowed. Amity bit her lip at the memory, not knowing why the thought was going through her head and upsetting her. She began to think about what she could have done wrong again. Perhaps Luz had heard those cold words to her when she addressed Boscha. Amity slowly squeezed her pencil, frustration overwhelming her for a moment. She had no choice but to have to talk about this, it wasn't something she wanted to speak about, like a lot of other things that she had never wanted to say or do at the time: _

**_"You are a Blight. We are only surrounded by the best my dear."_ **

_ It's just… We didn't give her a choice. Her name Blight left her little choice. And it was for those same reasons that she had lost her childhood best friend, being a Blight had made her lose Willow… _

"Excuse me, but you are tearing your sheet." 

_ A voice quickly withdrew the young witch out of her thoughts, and a noise of ripping paper. Her classmate sitting next to her stared at the sheet of paper Amity had unconsciously scribbled again until she tore it up, the paper starting to rip. She lifted the tip of her pen, remaining silent for a moment before picking up the torn sheet of paper and tossing it into the bottom of her bag. The green-haired girl picked up a new one, not giving Jerbo a glance, nor a single thank you. The young man made no remark, only raised an eyebrow before returning to his attention to the front of the room.  _

_ It didn't take long for the bells to ring out at the end of classes. Amity had absolutely nothing to listen to, to write down anything and she realized it at the last moment. Even if she was a top student, certain failure of explanation would be a disadvantage for her learning. As the students poured out into the hallways and she was putting her things away, she saw a sheet of paper dropping onto her table right in front of her. She could read some summary on the physical capacities of an abomination and full of diagrams. Amity looked up, amity giving a surprised look at the new student in the class who had just stood up after slipping the sheet to her corner of the table.  _

"I saw that you hadn't written anything, so I made a duplicate of my notes. This lesson was important, even if you seem like a student taking notes, I am not sure that you’ll do well since there will be an exam on this lesson.”

_ Amity took the paper, her eyebrows raised, without admitting, Jerbo had just saved her a likely failed exam. She looked up to watch him walk out of the classroom, the latter didn't seem to be expecting a thank you from her, which reassured her. Now she was the last to come out and join the students in the halls. The green-haired young witch turned her head from side to side to watch the hallway slowly emptying, the students heading for the exit. She noticed Jerbo walking down the hallway, accompanied by two other students, one was a brown haired girl with a hook as an earring, and the second was some sort of red canine wearing glasses. This group of three students wore two-tone uniforms, which left Amity pondering as she stared at them, until the canine student perked up her ears and looked in her direction. Amity's eyes searching for something else to quickly look at to avoid meeting the gaze of the four-legged student. She didn't want to be caught spying on the other students, it was very rude and strange. She only looked out of the corner of her eye at the student with the big round glasses when he sniffed, then sneezed before turning to follow his group of friends. Amity sighed for a moment as she leaned against the wall. Now that the halls were empty, the only thing she wondered about was: Where was Luz?  _

_ She had been waiting for the human for their club for almost ten minutes. Amity started tapping her foot on the ground, wondering if Luz had already left Hexside forgetting about her. Impossible, Luz was too excited to start the club session tonight! Maybe she was just a little lost and she was looking for the witch's class while running and she was going to see her spinning in her hallways at any moment! But nothing, the hallway remained sadly empty. Amity felt her stomach twist again as it did during class. Maybe those fears were true? Maybe Luz had really heard her say false meanness in the presence of the popular girls, and believed them, or that she had done something else definitely hurtful to humans. Amity felt stupid, she almost wanted to slap herself. Her hand scratched at the skin of her wrist from the stress, but it was when she stopped to rummage a few seconds later in her bag, that she noticed the absence of her Azura book for the club. Had she left it at home? Or did she forget it in her locker? It was definitely a problem if Luz didn't have hers either. She had to go check her locker if she had brought it to school. Usually, she would leave her entire book collection in the library room, but today was different, as the library was closed for mass pest intrusion. She picked up her most important books to bring them home and then hid them until the library was cleared of their problem. So, she took the initiative to bring one of her favorite books of Azura to share with Luz her favorite scenes.  _

_ As she took a few steps in the direction of where her locker was, she hesitated. Luz could arrive at any time, and if she went looking for her book, she might miss Luz. Thinking back to the strange behavior of the human, she feared that Luz would leave thinking that Amity had forgotten her, which was not going to help the situation.  _

_ As she turned to walk back to the classroom, she was hit by someone suddenly in the face. Falling onto her butt, her hands tried to hold back the upper part of her body,but instead they slid against the floor and the back of her head hit the hard floor. She then rose to a sitting position to rub the back of her head with a hiss, then instinctively applying her hand to her face when her sight blurs for a moment. Amity groaned in annoyance and was about to reprimand the culprit. But her eyesight grew clearer again and she could see a trembling hand reaching out to her. The student sitting on the floor, let her hand slowly slide over her face as she looked up further to notice the human, panting, leaning towards her. Amity felt her lips quiver, swallowing back the curses she was about to spit.  _

_ " _ Luz…?"  _ she finally murmured, observing the latter with confusion, and astonishment.  _

_ The human remained silent, her hand still outstretched, she seemed to be searching for words as she helped Amity up. The green-haired girl gently grabbed the Latina's tanned hand to get to her feet. But she started to stagger, dizzy from the shock she had taken. Reflexively, Luz came over to hold her by the shoulders, Amity accidentally rocking against the human's chest, who staggered back. When she opened her eyes sharply, she noticed that she was in Luz's arms, who had frozen, she seemed to clench her teeth. It took little time for Amity to regain her wits and her balance, her ears flating out as she quickly straightened up to step back and turn to hide her red cheeks. _

  


"Sorry!"  _ She exclaimed, confused.  _

_ Luz then shook her arms, muttering:  _

"No! No ! I'm sorry! I ran without looking!"  _ The human explains, ashamed, scratching the back of her head.  _

_ Amity stood back for a moment, Luz thought she was massaging her face because of her dizziness, but in reality she was desperately massaging her cheeks to bring her back to normal color.  _

_ After a moment of silence, Amity sighed, turning again to Luz, who was raising a strained smile:  _

_ - _ Yet I told you to be more careful this morning Luz. 

_ Amity watched Luz smile as she gave scoff she would describe as nervous. The mint-haired student did not remember seeing her smiling this morning:  _

"I know you can't wait to start the Club but if you run down the halls like that you risk getting hurt or hurting someone again."  _ calmly reminds the young Blight.  _

_ Luz seemed to look away, and Amity tensed. Maybe she shouldn't have added more, Luz already seemed to be feeling guilty. Then Amity added, in a shaky voice:  _

_ " _ Well, it's nice to know that you are so impatient. But before I start, I'm going to have to go get my book unless you go for yours and…"

"About the Club…" _then Luz as the latter was immersed in her thoughts said. "_ Sorry Amity, but I think I'll go home."  


_ Amity stopped as she took the step towards her locker, turning back to Luz trying to contain her shock. She looked at the human who had remained standing in the hallway. The witch took a moment to get a sentence without stammering:  _

"Oh, but I thought you were impatient for the Club…"   


"I was this morning !"  _ Luz exclaimed before stopping, tense as her gaze slowly fled from Amity's.  _

_ The latter had narrowed her gaze, scrutinizing Luz's increasingly strange attitude. She was getting more and more suspicious as the day went on. _

_ " _ And now you don't want to ?"  _ Amity asked, surveying Luz's face. The latter was still looking away, clutching one of her wrists and grinding her teeth.  _

"No, I want to! It's just that I have to go home, homework, all that…"  _ Luz stammered with a nervous laugh as she still held her wrist.  _

_ She was sure, Luz was not acting normal and she was starting to question herself, a question escaping aloud:  _

_ " _ Are you sure you're okay Luz ?"  _ Amity asked again, her gaze fixed on the human.  _

"I’m fine, Amity! Why wouldn't it be ?"  _ Luz laughed while continuing to squeeze her wrist.  _

_ Amity couldn't take it anymore, the tension grew thicker and thicker until she blurted out:  _

"I don't know why,but I have the impression that you are avoiding me, or that I did something bad to you since lunch."  _ Amity said curtly as she took a step in front of Luz who backed up slightly. _

_ This time, Amity changed the human's nervous face to a stunned one, her face taken aback, genuinely surprised.  _

"What ? Why would you think that ?"  _ Stammered the Latina girl, blinking several times.  _

_ That's right, Amity herself didn't know why she was so nervous about the idea. Realizing what she had said, Amity gave a confused expression. The young witch frowned and looked away, muttering  _

"Nothing, forget I said anything."  _ The witch muttered, running a hand through her greenish hair.  _

_ Amity heard luz step forward and turned her gaze to Luz when she put a hand on her shoulder:  _

"I don't know why you think that Amity, but if that was the impression that I gave off I'm so sorry ! I really am a Human Idiot ! Stupid !"  _ The apologetic human stammered with a stunned expression.  _

_ The worried human eventually gave Amity a small smile, Luz was so cute when she was worried. The witch let out a small laugh that made Luz even more confused.  _

"Luz, don't apologize, I’m just tired I’m not thinking straight"

_ Luz seemed reassured, giving Amity a smile. There, this one, Amity could tell it was one of Luz's real smiles. They were silent for a moment, Luz having removed her hand from Amity's shoulder and Amity moving a green strand of hair back behind her pointed ear. She looked up at one of the clocks in the hallway and said:  _

"We can postpone the Club until tomorrow, after all if you have an assignment due, it's more important."   


_ Luz nodded gently, a smile twitching again on her face.  _

"Thank you, Amity! You'll see, tomorrow I'll be the best Luzura you've ever seen !"  


_ Amity chuckled as she saw the human take a heroic pose: _

"Well, I can't wait to see that."  _ She replied in an amused tone.  _

_ Moments after Luz turned to get her things back from her locker, she turned her head to glance at Amity before heading out again into the hallways. Amity stood there, watching the human walk away in disappointment. The witch had waited all day but in the end, the club meeting was canceled. She didn't know what to think about everything that had just happened. Luz definitely hadn't seemed to be telling the whole truth, and Amity couldn't shake the thought. Something was wrong, but what, she ignored it and it annoyed her.  _

_ Now that the class was over, the student did not know what to do, and preferred to choose to study more in the hours after class rather than go home. It was always an easy choice to make, between home and studying, the question was quickly answered by thinking back to the atmosphere of her home. She made a detour through her locker to pick up some books that would help her with studying before heading to the classroom. Arriving in a class to study after class, her gaze was attracted by overexcited calls that despaired her to the point when she realized who was present in the class. Since she had already made eye contact with the two girls waving at her, she couldn't back up. Amity walked over to Boscha, and Skara, with a surprised face:  _

_ " _ Boscha? Skara? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to check out the new store  _?" Asked the young Blight.  _

_ Boscha got up from her chair and smiled at amity, putting her hand on her shoulder:  _

"You don't remember ? We said we would go with you when you had time. And after class, Skara had the brilliant idea that we would keep you company and review our lessons together !" _ The potion coven witch explains, looking at Skara.  _

_ " _ Y-Yes! I thought you'd be happy to have you company!  _ The young witch of the Bard coven stammered.  _

_ Amity turned her gaze to the two girls before sighing and sitting down opposite the two witches:  _

"Thank you, that's... nice."  _ She said, resting her cheek against one of her hands again, looking troubled a look that caught Boschaa's curiosity.  _

_ " _ Woah, you look bad. Did something happen during lessons ?"  _ Asked the three-eyed student.  _

_ Amity seemed distraught, to tell you the truth, all the emotions that had been running through her during the day had pushed her to the limit. Exhausted, she sighed:  _

"Yes, you could say that. Besides that, a new student was added to my class, he belongs to two Covens."  _ Amity explained to the two popular girls she was previously cold with.  _

_ " _ Oh, that's unusual."  _ Skara said thoughtfully as she was cut off by Boscha who leaned over Amity curiously.  _

  
  


"So then, how cute was this boy ?"  _ Boscha asked.  _

_ Amity twitched, her ears straightening instantly before making a disgusted face, exclaiming:  _

_ " _ Boscha, seriously ???"  


_ Boscha laughed and excused herself while snorting:  _

"Sorry Amity, I just wanted to make you react a little, your head is really in the clouds. And as one of your best friends, I'd rather see you smiling than confused."   


_ For once, Boscha's words surprised the young mint haired witch.  _

_ " _ I'm perfectly fine."  _ Amity replied, frowning as she then stared at Skara who had looked away in fear as she met the Blight's angry gaze.  _ You're still having ideas Boscha, it's getting, really annoying. 

_ Boscha, who was about to apologize, was cut off by the professor who was watching over the students. The latter coughing because the students' voices are a little too loud. When the warning passed, none of the three dared to say another word. Amity had taken out her things, and the note Jerbo had given her at the end of class.truthfully, if there was a test, it was going to really help her a lot.  _

_ And then, young Blight turned her gaze to Boscha who was gazing at her fingernails, thinking about Boscha’s questionable queries from earlier. Amity looked up to think back to the young boy, but obviously all that came to her was disgust and a sickening shudder ran  _ _ down her back. After a moment of getting her attention back to her lessons, she tried to thi _ _ nk of someone who piqued her curiosity: Luz.  _

_ Thinking of her, her head tilted a little to the side as she began to doodle a small drawing of the young human. Amity smirked as she thought of the beaming girl again. But after a while her thoughts became more and more worried when she remembered what had just happened in the hallway. Amity bit her lip, protruding from her many questions, she ended up crumpling her sheet to throw it in the trash, not even noticing that it had missed. Amity was more than tired of having that lump in her stomach, and her revisions weren't progressing at all. Once and for all, picking up a new sheet of paper, she began her studies in earnest.  _

_ Forgetting for a moment about today. Forgetting Luz for a moment.  _

_ Time passed more quickly when Amity's mind was held back by the many answers to remember for her exam that she was trying to remember by heart. She knew the end of the hour was near when she saw Boschaa and Skara get up before the hour even ended. They proposed to amity to leave a little earlier as the two popular students had to take the bus home. But Amity refused, letting them go so she could continue reading the last lines of her notes that she was trying to remember.   
She was now all alone, with a half-asleep teacher. And when the hour was over, she had managed to remember the last parts of those notes successfully.   
Amity stood up then, stretching her arms slightly before putting these new notes, her books properly back in her bag. She got up from her chair heading out the door, waving to the professor who had just woken up, wishing him a good evening.   
Once she walked through Hexcide's empty halls, it was then that the thoughts she had tried to forget came back to her clearly. The sight of the hallways reminded him of the discussion an hour ago with the human. Frustration took hold of her as her footsteps grew faster and faster, leaving the hallways to leave through the school entrance. She was finally able to breathe the icy air of the night which seemed to gradually fall. Amity looked up at the sky, seeing some stars beginning to take their place in the sky. The green-haired young witch leaned gently against one of the building's main posts, her head lifted skyward. She needed a little break after she sprinting down the halls, still having a little headache from the fall when she hit her head. She was even wondering if it was going to leave a bruise on her, so she ran a hand through her hair at the back of her head, it was still a little sore but it didn't look like she was right. Amity's eyes were still fixed on the sky, her breathing a little calmer. Night had fallen the sky darker than it once was, which meant she would have to hurry back home. But as she was about to take her gaze from the clouds, she saw a witch cross the sky in the distance before softening a descent towards the school. Amity slowly narrowed her gaze as she tried to recognize the oncoming witch. And it didn't take long for her to recognize the gray mane of the owl woman. A lot of questions echoed in the head of the young Blight, seeing the nervous face of the demon who was accompanied the witch. Without knowing why, Amity had a bad feeling when she saw their worried faces. She felt like they were looking for something ... someone. _

_ " _ **You're looking for Luz, am I wrong?** _ **"** _

_She then succeeds in catching the attention of the two newcomers. Amity slowly tilted her head before watching the little companion demon stride towards her, with an annoyed look:_

"It's you!" _Exclaimed the little demon_ "You are going to explain to me why you were hiding a secret club with my Booh-Booh Buddy without me knowing it!"

_But before the demon came closer to her, her mentor's sister had grabbed King by his collar, she looked bored at first. Amity didn't comment, remaining quite confused at the demon's words:_

"That's not the reason that brings us here and I don't care about this whole secret club thing."

_Amity slightly flinched of intimidation when the gaze of the elder witch fell on her with an annoyed sigh:_

" **We want to know where Luz is.** "

_They were looking for Luz. Amity start to be worried again. But also she was suddenly a little more troubled by the words of the little demon who had made her cheeks turn red, uncomfortable. Then she came to rub her left cheek trying to soften the red color appeared on her cheeks, softly saying:_

"Well…I don’t know, she's gone." _She replied, trying to shrug, sounding indifferent as she scrambled to get out complete sentences, not stammer._

"SHE’S GONE ?! BUT WHERE ?!" _Panicked the little demon who started to jump all over the place._

_Where, that was the question haunting Amity at the moment. She tried not to panic in front of them seeing their immense stress already, she took a breath and tried to appear impassive:_

"Well, Isn’t she back at your house ? Didn't you notice her on the way here?" _The young witch ask, raising an eyebrow, running a hand through her hair as she looked up at Eda._

_There was a long silence, and in it Amity had time to think about how long had passed since she saw luz leave. She didn't know how long she had chatted with Luz in the hallways, maybe a lot longer than she used to take before she got home? A great deal of anguish fell on Amity's shoulders, who felt a little guilty for having held back the human for a moment. She really wondered if she was still on her way home, avoiding thinking of the worst._

  
_She was quickly snapped out of her daydream when she saw Eda sigh, deducing with shame that Eda almost seemed to be relieved by these words. Amity saw the witch take King by the nape of his neck, the latter making a startled noise as Eda sat down on her staff. The elder began to tease the demon who had been particularly worried about the teenager's absence from what Amity un_ _derstood. Seeing that the owl lady was about to leave looking relieved, Amity yelled:_

“Wait!"

_She raised her hand for them to come down slowly when it caught the attention of Eda. She had to talk about what happened today to Luz's mentor…_

"To be honest, that's not all I have to say."

_Amity did not could not help but sigh, trying to contain her trembling voice. All the attention was on her:_

"What exactly do you want to tell me?" _The owl lady said with a raised eyebrow._

_Amity felt another awe-inducing shudder run down her back, and started rocking from leg to leg, becoming more and more uncomfortable as she searched for words to explain herself. But she's not revealing the entirety of the discussion in the hallway that had taken place:_

"That is to say, I felt like Luz was not acting like she normally would . To be honest, I ran into her in the halls sometime after class was over but she asked if we could move the club meeting to another day so she could go home. So, I said okay and she left and I stayed at school to study a bit more like I usually do." _Explained amity while rubbing her wrist, gradually raising her gaze that was fixed. on the ground during his explanations._ "I thought you would know something about this, she's seemed ... Troubled, even tired. Yet I asked her if she was okay, and insisted, but Luz assured me that everything was fine before she left quickly."

_After cutting short explanations of these fears, she then saw fear and stress in their eyes again, which they exchanged turns. Amity had rekindled their deep worries by accident, as she searched only for answers to her own fears. She tried to correct her mistake and continued by declaring:_

"Afterwards, I must say that the lessons are quite exhausting, I can get some ideas...Well, I won't hold you back anymore, I have to get home quickly for exams...And she is surely waiting for you at home while you look for her."

_In those last words, there was a mixture of truth, lies but more particularly doubts. Amity was hoping deep down that she was right, that Luz would come home and wait for these two at her place. And she was telling the truth when she explained that she had to get home quickly ... Because she really had exams._

_This time the owl lady didn't say a word, she seemed to be deep in thought. Amity stood there watching them gain altitude on their poles, saluting them a moment before they walked away, watching King watching her from the sky. She sighed quietly, the tension had eased a bit and she could now hit the road home and think more about everything that had happened on the way home._

_***_

_The night had fallen for a long time already and Amity did not take her eyes off the starry sky on the way home. With her hands behind her back, she enjoyed the calm of the evening and the cool breeze that gently blew her hair. The way home was the last moment she could spend trying to relax. Because once she arrived in front of the huge portal of her home, she felt a weight fall on her shoulders. She walked into the yard and stared at the still perfectly manicured garden, but none of the Blight children were allowed to approach it. It was a rather dense garden, which certainly contained a lot of rare variety of plants and flowers, harmless as well as dangerous. And knowing his brother and sister, it was better that their parents forbid access to this outside part of their home. Amity then resumed these steps on the gravel path to arrive in front of the large doors of the mansion. It was then that Amity had this weight on her shoulders that pressed even more than before. She slowly approached her hand to the doorknob, taking a deep breath after taking a moment to comb her hair. The young Blight then slowly opened the door before slowly entering the hall of her house. Starting to take a few steps, looking around and trying to make out the slightest noise. But the mansion was once again, sadly empty. Amity didn't know who was present at the moment. It was by asking this question that she discerned a noise in the kitchen. The girl narrowed her gaze and slowly took the direction of the room. Slowly craning her head to see what was going on there, how surprised she was to see the two twins. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Eldric's face, Eldric's face having a huge hand mark on his cheek made with flour._

_ " _ But what the…"  _ started the younger girl, showing herself at the entrance to the kitchen. _

"Oh Good evening Mitten !" _exclaimed her sister, taking her hands out of a bowl to greet her, her palms covered in dough._

_Amity turned her gaze to her brother who was wiping his floury face on his sleeve before greeting her._

"Can I know what you are doing ? If mom sees you playing with food, she's going to be mad." _Amity said, crossing her arms._

_Emira began to laugh softly, which annoyed her little sister who hated those mischievous little laughs._

"You can't see it? We try to cook! Mother and Father left for a few days, because of their work."

_Amity had blurted out these details. Indeed, her mother had mentioned this morning before she left for Hexcide that they would be absent. But this information was quickly forgotten due to all the things she kept thinking about._

"So, during his few days, I and Eldric will take care of the cooking." _explained his older sister, the latter preventing Eldric from touching the preparation in the bowl with a pat on the hand. The eldest daughter walked up to her little sister and came to put each of her hands on her cheeks to press gently with the palms of her hands._ "And so we are the ones who are going to take care of our favorite little Mitten while mother and father are away !"

"Thank you but no thank you." _Amity said hastily, pulling her head back, hissing in annoyance as she wiped her cheeks that Emira had smeared with the remnants of the paste she still had on her hands._ "I would manage myself to cook myself. I risk ending up poisoned with you two." _she added contemptuously._

_Eldric exchanging a knowing glance with his twin, before he puts his hand Amity's head to frantically rub her hair:_

"You're having ideas Mittens! This time, no joke, no farce. We promised the parents that we would take good care of you."

_Amity began to grumble as she escaped from the grip of her older brother, her hair disheveled, she sighed:_

"You promise them all the time, but in the end you always keep doing me joke. And you are never to blame for it."

_Emira and Eldric exchanged a few chuckles when they saw their little sisters trying to put her hair back properly. While each resuming the kitchen on their own, Emira tried to relax the atmosphere, trying for once he was with the family to behave better:_

"And if not, your day at school ?"

_Unfortunately, that wasn't the best question for Amity. The latter finished to brush her hair slowly, seeming suddenly caught in long thoughts as she leaned against the wall. Emira seemed to have noticed, this sudden change in attitude._

"Mitten ? So ? This day of class ?"

_But her cadet still had not addressed a word, she only raised her head, came out of these thoughts, she only answered after a long moment, with a sigh:_

"Long, and which I do not want to speak." _Amity cut short, picking up her bag before turning around._ "I will cook later, I have an exam tomorrow. I need to go read my notes again."

_That was all Amity could say before going up the stairs and heading to her bedroom. Once inside, closing the door behind her, Amity put down her bag and ditched her school uniform to put on a more comfortable house outfit. Taking a moment to stretch before sitting down at her desk. She had already studied enough during overtime at Hexcide, so she opted for more enjoyable reading. The young witch made a movement of the hand, accompanied by a circle of light emerging from the tip of her index finger. She could hear a book slipping out of her bag, it levitating in the air until it landed at her desk. It was a book of Azura, that famous volume that Amity would have wanted to present one of her memorable scenes to Luz. She opened the book, and slowly began to turn the pages carefully. Amity was very careful with her books, as it was one of the things that mattered the most to her and allowed her to escape the harsh reality. The young girl lost herself in the umpteenth reading of her novel, sketching a relaxed little smile. She already imagined Luz having fun remaking the scenes, which there made gently laugh. She leaned her cheek against her fist before raising her head when there was a knock on her door. Staring at the clock on her desk, seeing that a little time had passed since she had come home, she quickly closed her book and put it away in one of the drawers in her desk. Second knocks came knocking on the door and Amity raised her voice:_

"Come in, it's open !"

_Amity had risen from her chair after hiding her book, watching Emira calmly enter with a small tray._

"I told you that I would cook for myself. The younger sister sighed when she saw the well-filled tray her sister was bringing her."

"I know, I know. But you really looked exhausted and confused once you got home from class that I preferred to let you have a piece." _Explained her older sister, stepping forward to place the tray on the desk._

_Amity stared at the hot slice of what appeared to be a chicken and mushroom pie. The delicious scent passed under the young witch's nose, who felt that her stomach was going to start to growl. While turning her eyes to her sister's smirk, she started hissing:_

"I swear if these mushrooms are…"

"I already told you, no pranks, no jokes Mittens. Eldric has eaten it, I am eating it."

_Seeing that Amity still didn't look convinced, her older sister walked over to the desk, grabbing the fork she had placed on the plate. Emira took a small piece of the pie and ate it in front of Amity's dumbfounded eyes._   
_The latter couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping her lips when she saw her older sister puffing for a moment, because the piece in her mouth was hot_

"Okay, I believe you, so stop your antics Emira." _Stammered Amity who tried to resume a serious attitude, staring at Emira finishing chewing her bite before swallowing it._

_Amity, must have looked away when she saw her sister's delighted look. For once, the youngest of the Blight family wanted to give her a little chance to prove herself._   
_A silence passed as Amity looked away, dressed in her dressing gown as she slowly rubbed her arm as she waited for Emira to leave after dropping her dinner off her. But the latter hadn't moved, and had been watching her for a while._

"What ?" _Amity finally asks her sister when she sees her staring at her._

"Amity, I know very well when something is bothering you. If you were as usual, you would have kicked me out of your room by now." _Emira tried to joke._

"You just have to tell me if you want me to do it. Is that what you're waiting for ?" _say his sister who did not seem to want to joke, annoyed._

"No, what I'm waiting for is that you explain to me what is wrong."

_Amity watched him for a moment, her ears drooping slightly. What's wrong? Amity didn't even know it herself. She felt so ... confused:_

"I don't know, to tell the truth I don't know myself what is happening to me."

_She settled herself on the edge of her bed to sit up, holding each of her cheeks with her hands in a long sigh. Amity felt a weight sit next to her and Amity turned her gaze to Emira who had settled next to her._

"You didn't have any problems at school? _Emira tried to ask in a particularly soft voice, her gaze still riveted on her._

"No, none, it's just…" _Amity paused to think for a moment before sighing._ "I just feel, I have the feeling that someone is starting to try to avoid me ... But this person assured me that no and suddenly I do not know if I'm make ideas..." _tried to explain the young Blight by rubbing her arms._ "Or if this person is lying to me… Because I have the impression that she does not act as usual anymore..." _she ends up saying with great confusion._

"Mittens, breath, you thinking maybe to much....But also this mysterious person is now piquing my curiosity, you seem very attached to her."

_ Amity began to stammer and her older sister cut her off, reassuring:  _

"Don't worry, I won't ask you who this person is ... But to come back to your problem, if this person has told you that she doesn't avoid you, while keeping a weird behavior…"

_ Emira seemed to think under Amity's gaze, as if she was looking for other words to explain herself:  _

"May be because this person has problems and that she doesn't want to share them with you ?" 

_ Amity looked down, as if these fears had returned in a flash, not noticing the nervous enough face of her sister who tried to reassure her:  _

"Ok maybe I'm not there better to reassure you. But if you have so many doubts you have to try to talk to her again tomorrow, and explain to her face that you have the impression that she is not as usual. Maybe your doubts will go away, this person will tell you what's going on and everything will be better ?" 

_ Amity hadn't answered, her sister's words were confused, but made her think, that's when she jumped when her big sister slipped her arms around her to come and hug her in a tender hug:  _

"I'm sorry Mittens, I'm really not good at being a big sister sometimes."  _ Emira apologized, patting her on the head.  _

_ _

"It's not your fault, it was just me who may have had too many ideas. But for a first try to try to comfort me it is not very glorious."

_ The two laughed softly, and for once, Amity hadn't pulled away from her older sister's arms. They then heard the bedroom door open and noticed Eldric come in after taking a slight glance, exclaiming:  _

_ " _ Hey! Big hugs without me ??? It's not fair !"

_Emira and Amity rock back on the mattress when their brother threw himself on them yelling "FAMILY HUG"_   
_All three slumped down, burst out laughing, even though Amity had a slightly more confused head than the two older ones. Eldric gave these sisters a huge hug before Amity exclaims, crushed against the two twins_

"Erf ! Let me breathe, Eldric !"

"Still a little my little Mitten ! It's so rare to be able to hugging you !" _Eldric said as he had one of Amity's hands on his face, Amity trying to release his grip._

"Okay Eldric, the hugging session is over. It's getting late and our little Mitten has to eat and go to bed !" S _aid Emira who had stepped back to stand up, patting her twin's head who let go of her little sister, the latter catching her breath before grumbling._

"Hey, I'm not a baby !" _The young Blight mumble before her sister ruffled her hair, Amity making an annoyed little noise._

"Yes, you are our little Mittens !" _Her older sister laughed as she saw the younger shaking her head before crossing her arms sulkily._

_After that, Emira grabbed his twin by the arm to pull him out of the room:_

"Okay, we still have things to do, like the dishes. Good night Mitten !"

_Amity greeted them, watching Eldric one last time exclaim in despair. “Nooooo housewoooooork….!_

_Once alone, the young Blight could relax a little, sitting back on his office by looking his plate from pie poultry. It had cooled down a bit with the time that had passed, but it was still perfectly edible. While eating, Amity forced herself not to admit that her sister finally had qualities in the kitchen._   
_When she was done, she put her place down and sighed softly, her stomach full. Amity stretched out gently, yawning._   
_After all, come to think of it, even though Emira had struggled to reassure her, it was the intention that mattered, and it had succeeded in calming Amity's tormented spirit a bit. Once the young witch had packed her bag for the next day, and planning to get up early enough to make her lunch again, she untied her hair, the hair falling slowly close to her cheeks, and was finally able to lie on his bed, not having the strength to cover himself, exhausted._

_This day had been more tiring than she had imagined ... Moreover, the slight migraine that Amity still had, a little more exhausted the young girl, who ended up closing her eyes slowly. She ran her hands under her cushions, snuggling her head against them, heaving a long sigh. Starting to think that all these fears will be sorted out tomorrow when she would see Luz again in Hexcide…_

_It was the last to think that Amity had before sleep took him to dreamland..._

_***_

_Amity slowly opened her eyes and muttered before closing them. The light of the rising sun had passed through her window and was now shining close to Amity's face. She slowly raised her arm, trying to escape the sunlight by placing her hand in front of the direction of the light. It was also while doing this movement that Amity felt some unpleasant aches in her forearm. When her gaze was adjusted to the light, she was able to open her eyes again, straightening up to sit slowly in her bed. She ran a hand through her hair and mumbled before massaging her face. The night's sleep hadn't been the best, but she wasn't complaining, since she had never had the chance to sleep peacefully, always feeling oppressed. She turned to put her feet on the ground, after some stretching she stood up. Amity walked over to her mirror to look at her face from all angles. After spending time looking at herself, annoyed by her exhausted face, she headed for the bathroom to wash it off._

_Amity had taken very little time to groom herself and put on her uniform. When she got out of the bathroom, she gently tightened her tied hair and walked to her bedroom to retrieve her bag. As usual, she checks to see if everything was there, then closed it before leaving the room, closing behind her. The young witch slowly descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen ready to prepare a new lunch like the day before._

"Good morning Mitten !!!"

_The latter jumped, having almost dropped her bag when the twins appeared in front of her to greet her, beaming with happine_ ss:

"But what are you waking up so early !" _Exclaimed the younger, blinking quickly, confused._

"Cooking again !" _Eldric replied who had sat down at the table._

"We decided to take our time to prepare a good breakfast !" _Completed Emira by placing her which seems to be pancakes on the table._ "So I was able to try a new human recipe that Luz gave me."

_Amity winced at this information, but resigned herself to being silent before sighing._

"That a problem ... I have to prepare my lunch." _The young girl muttered, crossing her arms, apparently very annoyed that everything she had organized was disturbed._

"Are you talking about your lunch ? Because I made your lunch !" _Emira turned to her after picking up a box which she handed to her little sister. The latter was stunned, recovering the latter. Amity was amazed that her sister was going to cook her lunch, but in addition, when she opened it, it was even more surprised to see that it was similar, even identical to the one she was made herself yesterday._

"You ... My lunch? But how ?" _Amity wondered, looking up at Emira who chuckled softly._

"Well, it's possible that yesterday morning I was spying on you while you were preparing your lunch. So I told myself that today I was going to do it again for you." _The twin explains smiling at her, patting her younger sister on the head._ "And of course there is no prank yet, you want me to taste it in front of you again for you to believe me ?" _Emira chuckled softly._

_Amity looked down at the box containing her lunch and closed it calmly before putting it back in her bag:_

"No, I believe you. But I hope I am right." _Amity muttered, brushing her hair again._

"Good ! Now how about we have breakfast with your brother and your sister before going to class ? Since you woke up early, we have plenty of time."

_Amity raised an eyebrow, decidedly, Emira had planned everything so that he could spend a little time together. Otherwise, her older sister would have told her the day before that she was going to cook her her meal, which would have allowed Amity to sleep a little more, but not have enough time to have breakfast. Once again, her older sister had managed to surprise her._   
_The youngest was silent for a moment, and it was her stomach that spoke for her. Amity slowly turned red, embarrassed by the betrayal of her stomach and muttered:_

"Mh ... I don't see what would prevent me from accepting ... Why not ?"

_Amity could see pure joy growing on Emira's face, Emira gently clapped her hands and said:_

"Perfect! So you will be able to taste the delicious pancakes...-"

_But Emira cut herself when she turned around, noting that her plate previously containing a stack of pancake had disappeared, she turned to Eldric, the latter had his mouth full, looking up to his twin:_

"Eldric ! Did you really eat everything while we were talking ???" 

_ His twin tried to justify himself, his mouth still full of pancake:  _

-But it's too good, I couldn't resist! 

_ Emira slowly narrowed her gaze, and Amity had to restrain herself not to laugh when she saw her face. Then the youngest spoke by going to sit at the table, placing her bag at her feet:  _

"Don't worry Emira, I can always eat something else."  _ Amity said, shrugging before being cut off by her sister who stamped her foot.  _

"No ! I'll do it again, and this time Eldric, don't touch !"  _ Said the older daughter pointing at her twin, who innocently raised his hands.  _

"Mhkay! mhkay !"  _ He stammered, still having so much Pancake in his mouth.  _

"Eldric, stop talking with your mouths full."  _ Sighed the youngest of the family, massaging her temple.  _

_ The latter swallowed the last big bite in his mouth, patting his chest before taking a large glass of juice that Amity handed him, drinking it dry before sighing.  _

_ Emira chuckled softly before going back to the kitchen to do a round of pancakes again, during preparation she glanced at Amity a few times and asked, calmly.  _

_ " _ So, are you going to talk to her today?"  _ Emira asked turning over her first pancake, looking up to Amity who was drinking a glass of water.  _

_ The latter put down her glass and stammered. It's true that Emira had offered him a solution the day before, to go talk to Luz to understand what is going on:  _

"Talk to her ? Obviously ! Well, only if she wants to ... What if she doesn't want to talk to me? Maybe I should…"   


"Mitten." _Her sister cut her off by serving her a small stack of pancakes._ "You have to try, even if there are risks that this person will refuse, if you care about this person and they have problems, you must try everything to start a discussion."

_Amity was about to answer but remained silent, reflecting on Emira's word as she looked down to her plate. Their brother looked at them, tilting his head in astonishment:_

"Wh, what are you talking about? Who is that person ? Our little Mitten is worried about someone ?" _Said Eldric, coming over to give that younger teasing little shoulder, before being cut by the arrival of another batch of pancake on his plate_. "Ooh!" 

"Here, eat and let us talk, it's a discussion between girls." _Emira said as she put down her pan after serving herself the last pancakes before sitting down._

"Okay !" _Eldric said without asking for more, starting to devour his second batch of pancake._

_Emira sighed before emitting a small chuckle when she saw his twin as gluttonous. Then, Amity looked up at her, after a long silence, she had ended up sighing:_

"You're right, I'm going to talk to her that's all." _Amity exclaimed determinedly, starting to eat her pancakes with the same energy._

"THAT MY MITTEN !" _Exclaimed her sister, banging her fist on the table, coming to pat her back while she ate her lunch with lively energy, having timidly blushed listening to her big sister exclaim._ "Go ! Quickly finish your breakfast and go to Hexcide !"

_Amity smiled softly, it was really weird for her to have such a good time with the twins, it even gave her courage. While continuing to eat these pancakes, which she finished, she smiled at Emira:_

"In any case, for a first try, it was delicious Emira !"

_ Seeing her sister's look of pride and happiness, Amity began to turn as red as a tomato, finally, she had broken her promise not to admit that her sister was an expert in cooking.  _

"Well, I mean, it's not bad."  _ Amity mumbled before looking up at the clock, standing up as her sister cleared the table in no time and Eldric packed up some leftover pancake for later.  _

"Breakfast over, it's time to go to class Amity."  _ Said Emira's twin brother to her little sister coming to take her in his arms " _ Have a good evening my little Mitten !"   


"Urrrrf! Thanks thanks ! Let go of me, I'll end up being late !"  _ Her sister said as she pulled away from her grip, stopping as she stepped back to feel someone gently pat her on the head without messing her hair up for once. Amity turned to Emira who gave her a soft smile.  _

"Have a good day, and don't forget, don't give up, I'm sure everything will be fine."  _ Reassured that big sister before giving him a wink. " _ And afterwards, you and I will have a little discussion about the identity of this person! You owe me that !"  _ She finished before laughing when she saw Mitten's face red with shyness again.  _

_ Once the color from her face wore off, Amity greeted the twins one last time as she left the mansion. Sure, he was going to the same school, but the twins always preferred to arrive at the last moment, and they knew their sister preferred the loneliness on the journey to clear her mind. And besides, she really needed it before starting the discussion she was going to have with Luz.  _

_ *** _

_ Amity had arrived in front of Hexcide, and took a deep breath before stepping inside the hall. As she walked, she watched everywhere, looking for the slightest trace of the human. But much to her regret, a girl with round ears did not appear anywhere in the young witch's vision. Turning to join the corridor where her locker was, she noticed the group of Boschaa just next door, and did not have time to turn around, the witch has three eyes having seen her, the latter exclaimed :  _

__

_ " _ Hey! Hi Amity !"   


__

_ Boscha's group moved towards Amity, the latter forcing herself not to sigh as she walked over to her locker. She noticed that Boscha had jostled some students without any restraint to join the young Blight:  _

__

"How are you? So, are you feeling better than yesterday ?"  _ Banshees captain said, leaning back against Amity's locker, looking at her with a big smile.  _

__

Amity could notice that Boschaa had his captain's jacket on his shoulders today, as she opened her locker, she spoke impassively: 

__

"I'm fine, I always felt good."  _ She replied to the witch by collecting some things while closing her locker.  _

__

"Yes of course."  _ Said the three-eyed girl narrowing her gaze before being caught by the screaming ringing. " _ Well, we'll see you at lunch." _ Saluted the young captain, nodding to her group to follow her.  _

__

_ Amity watched them in silence and sighed slowly before putting her books back in her bag and heading to her first morning class.  _

__

_ And it was again for Amity, a lesson that she did not have the attention to be able to listen to… _

_It was a real hell, for the first time in this life Amity had not succeeded in being interested in a course and lunch was to arrive in a flash. Now that she was out of the classroom, she had only one thing on her mind: Finding Luz._   
_This morning it was a failure to find her. But it was sure that she couldn't miss it in the cafeteria. However, Amity took some care on the way, because this time it was out of the question to meet Boscha again. She waste time with Boscha, precious time. Checking every corner of the halls on her way to the cafeteria, she arrived with relief. Her first instinct was to look around her at all the people in the room. But it was a bitter failure for young Blight, as there was no sign of Luz. Maybe she hadn't arrived yet? She didn't see Willow and Gus in the room either…_   
_Amity gave a long sigh, before settling in a far corner ofwhen her stomach began to growl with hunger. The place she had taken was perfectly thought out, not only it allowed her to avoid being seen by Boscha and other popular students but also, it allowed her to have a visual field of the room much more panoramic._   
_She then took out her lunch that Emira had prepared for her, it was really full and Amity calmly began to eat part of the lunch. Definitely, this big sister really had a talent with the cooking, because Amity was convinced that the dish was much more successful than hers. The student lifted her head a little to regain her attention to the surroundings, starting the next part of the dish to separate she had already eaten the other half. But when she took the first bite of the second part of the dish, she must have stopped dead when her taste buds gave warning signals: Too spicy!_

_"Emira I swear…"_

_Amity's cheeks had turned slightly red as she felt her mouth was on fire. It was sure, Amity knew that when she got home, Emira wasn't going to make it out alive even with an apology._   
_The tingling of her tongue was unbearable, she needed something to quench her thirst and quickly!_   
_As Amity searched desperately for something to drink from her bag, she was stopped short by a noise on her table._

_She straightened the head of her bag, her cheeks always a little red, the young witch fixed the large glass of water that was presented to her. Neither one nor two, she grabs him to drink a large sip. Once the fire on the tongue was calmed down, Amity sighed slowly, dropping a small grunt unhappy with this unexpected taste experience…_

"Well ! What a thirst !" A voice exclaimed.

_Amity then raised her head to notice the presence of two students she knew perfectly well, Willow and Gus. Amity could then notice the water jug in the hand of the young witch with glasses, and blinked quickly, astonished:_

"How…?" _Stammered young Blight._

"When I saw your face and what your dish contained I immediately understood." _Explained Willow shrugging her shoulders timidly pulling up her glasses._ "My father eat spicy food so I can recognize someone with a mouth on fire _..." added young Park, laughing shyly_. "Besides, it surprises me that you like this kind of dish."

_Amity giggled nervously, tapping her fingers on the table before raising her glass to signal Willow to serve her a new glass of water:_

"We will say that, they made me a prank…" _explained the girl with the greenish hair bitterly in taking a sip of water._

_ Once her second glass of water was half empty, she put it down slowly, looking up at Willow, giving her a small smile:  _

"Thank you anyway for coming to help me."  _ Thanked young Blight, quite uncomfortable with what had just happened to her.  _

"Well... That was not the first reason that made us come to see you."  _ Gus confessed under Willow's stern gaze.  _

_ It was then that Amity's full attention was captured by the two students. And instinctively, after having regained her spirits still a little confused by what had just happened to her, she look around before declaring in a very hesitant tone:  _

" _ **Where is Luz ?**_ Isn't she with you ?"  


_  
  
_

_ Willow and Gus then exchange a glance while the witch with the round glasses spoke:  _

"That is the reason which made us come to see you. **_Luz did not come to Hexcide today._** "   


_ Amity's brain began processing the information quickly before she slapped the palm of one of her hands on the table.  _

_ " _ What ? But why ? What is happening to her ?"  _ Astonished the young Blight who had startled the other two at this reaction.  _

"Just, we don’t know."  _ Gus mumbled before turning to Willow who was nervously pushing up her glasses.  _

_ - _ We went to get her this morning at the Owl House, as usual. But she didn't respond, and Hooty didn't let us in, he said Luz was here but she was unavailable. We may have to insist, call her, she never answered  _ Willow explains, amity more surprised to hear that even the bird tube had also refused to open the door.  _

_ Amity paused to continue processing the information before Willow continued, having taken a breath before sighing: _

"And if we come to talk to you it's because we would like you to go see what happens in the owl house. You must have realized that Luz was not as usual, am I wrong ?"  _ Willow asked calmly before observing the embarrassed face of young Blight.  _

_ Amity thought for a moment before tilting her head to the side, nervously intertwining her fingers:  _

"Yes, I noticed her. I have the impression that something has gone wrong since yesterday at lunch. 

_ Gus then exclaimed at his words, astonished:  _

" _Since yesterday's lunch ?_ No, it has been going on for **_a few days_**!"   


_ There, Amity was even more surprised. So Luz's behavior had been strange for a few days already? And it was only now that she knew about it.  _

_ "I am really blind!" She thought contemptuously, discreetly planting her fingernails in his hand.  _

"Yes, it's as if Luz had moments of absence sometimes, and changes her behavior, as if she was bothering. Besides, we spoke to Eda about it last night."  _ Explained Willow who was rubbing her chin.  _

"Did you see Eda yesterday too ?" Amity  _ wondered.  _

"Yes, she was looking for Luz ... Apparently she was not home on time and King and she was worried. We explained to them about Luz's behavior change."  _ Willow continued calmly, scratching her cheek before being interrupted by Gus who added another piece of information. _

"But that's not all, we also explained to them that Luz told us that she would stay a little after the lessons at Hexcide. So they went to look for her there. And we surely had to get it back."

_ Suddenly, Amity's stomach twisted nervously in anguish. Luz had warned her friends that she was going to stay after school, certainly for their clubs. But had she canceled her plans to go home at the last moment? But why ?  _

_ Amity's wan expression called out to Willow, who bounced off information that young Blight had said before:  _

_ " _ You said you saw Eda yesterday ?"   


_ Amity raised her eyebrows and squeezed his arm discreetly, muttering:  _

"Uh yes ? Why ?"  _ The young witch asked before Willow narrowed her gaze.  _

"Where did you meet him ?"  _ Willow then questioned as if her curiosity had been piqued.  _

_ Silence crept in slowly before Amity hesitantly answered: _

"I ... After school, in front of Hexcide ?"

_Willow was surprised then, as if something inside her had just lit up in her mind. But for Gus, he exclaimed, questioning her then:_

"Oh so if you were at Hexcide after class maybe you ran into Luz ? You saw it ?" 

_Amity stared at Willow who was just waiting in silence for that answer and young Blight sighed:_

"Yes, I saw her. But little time." 

"You have talk with her ? Did she tell you something? It might help us." _explained Willow, arms crossed._

_Amity seemed to be thinking as she recalled their discussion, which for some reason seemed very intense to the girl with the mint-colored hair._

"Yes, she told me that she was in a hurry and that she had to go home for homework." _She explained, trying not to mention the secret club in these explanations._

_But this when Willow's confused expression called out to her, as if she had gathered information but all these theories had just collapsed in an instant._

"Go home for his homew... What but ... I don't understand." _Confused Willow mumbled._

"What? What is happening ?" _Gus wondered as he and Amity watched Willow pull up her glasses._

"Well, before Luz left to stay in Hexcide, I tried to insist on knowing what she was going to do there ... Lest she create a little disaster." _Willow chuckled shyly, a little ashamed._

"We can't blame you for that Willow." _Said Amity smiling slightly as she thought back to all the problems Luz could get, remembering those in the library and those in the snow capped mountain._

"Yes ... well ... So when I ask her what she was going to do, insisted, she just told me that she was going to spend time with someone, and potentially ask them for help. On one of our homework."

_Amity looked a bit more confused before she understood for a moment: The person Willow was talking about was her, of course! She and Luz were going to meet together for the club, but Luz had stated that she had an work to prepare. Willow had just confirmed that it was not a lie, this duty. But it all seemed a bit more confused when Willow talked about the fact that this "person" was going to help Luz with this assignment. Was that really Luz's intention? Or a lie to prevent Willow from insisting anymore? Or Luz probably wanted to ask him to help her with her homework during the club._

_ But if it was, why Luz didn't ask for anything and rushed off ... _

_ Everything was confused, and that made Amity very nervous as Willow added to her fears:  _

"Something must have happened , when ? I don't know but I have the impression that Luz undo everything she had to do to get home quickly…"  _ muttered Willow, looking for conclusive hypotheses, but Amity felt she was just as tense. " _ I don't think Luz would have lied to me about these real reasons ... She looked really smiling and sincere..."  


_ Amity's heart warmed a bit, lowering her head slowly, Luz must have been impatient to go to the club ... But why did she change her mind ...?  _

_ It was then the last thought Amity could have had of being snapped out of her dreams by a hand slapping on her table. She raised her head and then noticed Willow, frozen in place, tense. A young magenta-haired witch had just arrived near the table, her hand on it, as she stared annoyingly with her three eyes at young Park.  _

" ** _Hey, can I find out what's going on here ? "_** _say boscha with a cold voice  
_

_Seeing Willow's pale face, Amity stared at the small group behind Boscha. amity spoke in a firm voice:_

"Nothing important, leave them alone". _Said the Blight._

_But Boschaa didn't seem to want to let go of what looked like small preys for the populars._

"Weeee...asked Amity that she was his dish ! _Gus interrupted, pointing to Amity's lunch._

_Boscha raised an eyebrow then tilted his head towards Amity who instantly understood Gus' idea._

_It's true that it was really tempting to do that and it might just give Willow and Gus some time to slip out of Boschaa's clutches.  
_

"Yes, it's true, but I didn't give them a taste. After all, I only reserve bites for my best, most valiant friends." _Amity explained in a calmer and more composed voice, sketching a smile at Boschaa who had some shy blush on her cheeks._  
 _Willow looked rather confused as Gus pulled her by the arm a bit to wave at her, Gus slowly taking the glass of water to and quickly emptying it, putting it down quietly while Boschaa and her band had its full attention on the dish and on Amity._

"Mhhh ... The valiant best friends ?" _Boscha asked as his whole group watched the discussion._

_Amity said nothing, continuing to smile at her as she looked at the spoon near Boscha, which the latter took slowly, believing that Amity was addressing her words just for her._

"Yes ... the bravest."

_The green-haired witch was disgusted to say this in such a calm voice, but it had to be done for Gus and Willow to escape from Boscha's claws. Boschaa had seized the spoon and had perfectly taken the most interesting part of the dish to take a bite._

_And that's when Boschaa's face was twitching and blushing that Amity completed:_

"And level of valor you're really very brave to take a bite out of my food before I tell you what to taste." _Amity explains, resting her cheek against her fist, smiling slightly._

_Boscha had straightened up, the spices seemed to affect him more than Amity. She had tears in the corner of her eyes and stammered in a panting voice:_

"Water ! I need water !!!!!!!!!"

_The group of students with Boschaa burst out laughing when they saw the latter being trampled in place while looking for water in the glass, but it was empty. While the popular group was entertained, Willow and Gus were able to slip away with no problem and without really getting Amity in trouble. The latter was so pleased to see Boschaa in this state, because she really deserved a little lesson._

_Amity turned the corner of her eye to look at Willow in the distance who was walking away with Gus, the young witch with glasses giving her a look that Amity understood immediately._

_Willow was counting on her. Amity was due to drop by the owl house after school. She was counting on his help to see if Luz was okay._

_Amity looked a little colder and tense,_

_In a few hours she would see Luz._

_In a few hours she could have the answers to these questions._

_In a few hours, she may be able to fix everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again !  
> So, I hope the chapter 2 was good for you aha, honestly I'm really nervous. The chapter had to go out ealier buuuut many thing was happen:
> 
> My computer is breaking, so I have another one but...He is weak, so it's very difficult to make everything I need, like, the illustration. Normally they should have more (exemple: The scene with Luz and her friend playing with peas.) But with my old computer...The work is very difficult.
> 
> Anyway, so, I have to warn you about the next chapter, I will go back to class in few day. So maybe the new chapter will come out in a long time.   
> It may also be shorter to avoid spending too much time in the translation.
> 
> But now, that season on of the owl house is over i'll be able to focus on my idea. (Because the new episode make me feel so bad, now I can BREATH ! :D)
> 
> In any case ! I hope the chapter was good to read ! See yaaaaa !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! :D  
> Hope you liked the first chapter, I'm super nervous about my translation, I'm afraid to disappoint my readers.  
> For the next chapter, know that I am looking for people of interest to help me with my translations or to do some illustrations.  
> And also, as you will understand, the chapters need to be translated and it takes a long time, so I would ask you to be patient.  
> Do not forget that I pass the information about my chapters on my social networks (Instagram) , if you want to stay informed to advance from chapter 2, my social networks are in my bio !


End file.
